


Cleanliness Is Next To...

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-17
Updated: 2005-06-17
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: He was beautiful. Soft, magnificent skin stretched over straining muscles...





	Cleanliness Is Next To...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

He could feel the hot breath drifting across his back despite the heavy humidity of the steam and the water flowing down his skin. The effect was always the same: a keen rush of dizzy desire that made his head swim and his knees weak. Before Justin, he thought the biting lust he'd experienced with tricks was the best thing he'd ever felt, better than a fresh bump, better than Jack Daniels neat, but he knew now that he was wrong. He was so far off the mark that he continued to be astonished at the power of this- this simple sensation of breath on his flesh.

A pale hand slipped around his waist, a pale cheek pressed into his shoulder, and Justin filled his senses. How he was able to coax Brian into blocking everything else out was still one of the greatest mysteries facing Brian every day, but he'd stopped contemplating it long ago. What did it matter anyway, when there was _this?_

He suppressed a moan and twined his fingers with the ones resting lightly on his hip, leaning back to steal more contact with Justin's lithe little body. The lips fluttering across his back and down his spine made his cock grow impossibly harder but it was the quiet murmurings coming from Justin that made him squeeze his eyes shut against their intensity. 

The mouth moved further down, licking, nipping, whispering to him until his stifled sighs couldn't be held in anymore and they slipped past his lips in the form of a name; _one_ name.

"Justin. Justin."

He was answered with a probing lick at the top of his ass, one that dipped down into the recess there, and two firm hands on his hips holding him steady. He wanted to protest that he could fucking well hold himself up just fine, thanks very much, that he'd been doing it since he was 2 years old, but the time for such ridiculous displays of pride was waning, so instead, he bent slightly at the waist, opening himself up more for the pleasure Justin wanted to give him.

He leaned into the tile wall, both hands pressing the cool, slick surface, and looked down and back at Justin, kneeling on the floor, water pooling around him before draining away. The tongue dipped deeper, tracking the path to his balls and he locked his knees to keep from trembling into a million pieces. The hands gripping his sides tightened, a gentle reminder that another man's strength was available if needed.

The name tripped out of his mouth again, "Justin," and then Justin's tongue was at his hole, pressing gently. His hips jerked and the muscles in his neck tensed. This was always the tell-tale moment and they both knew it. Either he'd allow this mild intrusion or he'd shut it down with the authority inborn to his nature. He was never sure which it would be and he fought with his body to make the decision. The tongue lapped gently, also waiting.

Maybe it was the relaxing rhythm of the water splashing off their bodies to the floor, or the almost oppressive heat surrounding them, but whatever it was, his body loosened and Justin understood the signal. His tongue pierced his lover, causing both men to groan with ardency. 

Never had Brian encountered a more talented tongue and after getting past his resistance to such intense intimacy, losing himself in the sensations Justin was able to produce with it was easy. Justin _made_ it easy. He didn't boast, he didn't smirk, he didn't humiliate Brian for his needs. He simply filled them unconditionally, with his expertise, love, passion and humor. 

Brian was ridiculously grateful to him for that and he knew he'd never have to admit it; Justin was already aware. And that fucking amazing tongue, Jesus! Was Brian really that good a teacher or did Justin just have an innate aptitude for sex?

Justin's hand snaked around his body, sliding past his hip, down across his groin, scratching gently into the nest of pubes there, and finally grasping Brian's aching cock. A loud moan ripped through him as Justin began stroking slowly, and his knees almost buckled. He wouldn't last long at this rate but he indulged for a few more minutes in the feeling of Justin pushing his tongue into his ass in time with the slow massage up and down his cock.

He could hear Justin now, too, hear the soft animal grunts he was making deep in his chest, feel the exhalations of warm breath on his hole. He reached back and pressed his palm to the back of Justin's head, pulling him in closer, pushing his bottom into the delicious wetness of Justin's mouth. Justin responded with deep stabbing motions, penetrating him again and again, a master of tongue fucking.

"Justin! Fuck!" He wanted more; he wanted more and fucking _more_ and for it never to end and he fought that, but Justin fought back, needing to give it to him. He could almost hear Justin's thoughts, hear the silent pleading to let go, abandon himself, and he nearly could but this isn't how he wanted to come. He needed those lips on him, engulfing him. 

With a loud growl, he pulled away, seconds before reaching a point of no return. Justin's frustrated cry nearly broke him in two, but he closed his eyes and cooled his forehead on the wet tile, panting, "Not yet, not yet, Justin, in your throat, I want to come in you, give me a minute, Justin, just a minute."

He reached back for Justin, trying to find any part of him to touch, to dull the sting Justin felt when he had pushed away. Justin's hand landed in his palm with a slap, and he turned his head to look at the man sitting in the floor, his head hanging, his mouth open as he struggled to breathe through his need to secure Brian's pleasure while tempering his appetite for his own.

He was beautiful. Soft, magnificent skin stretched over straining muscles, his hair made almost chestnut under the water, his cock standing straight out from his taut belly; but it was their clasped hands Brian's eyes kept being drawn to; Justin was squeezing his fingers convulsively with every exhalation of breath. It was fucking _hot._

When he was sure he'd pulled himself back from the edge enough to enjoy Justin's phenomenal cocksucking skills without shooting down his throat in the first few seconds, he squeezed his hand in return. Justin's head jerked up, his chest still heaving to bring in oxygen, his lust filled gaze and blinding smile nearly cutting the legs out from under Brian.

Suddenly staggered by a fierce possessiveness, he took one step towards Justin, hooked his hand behind the blond head and pressed his dripping cock to those red, full lips. Justin inhaled sharply and opened his mouth, taking all of Brian in at once. Brain was unaware of the grin that stretched his cheeks - he was overcome by Justin's almost Pavlovian response to being taken forcefully. 

He folded his other hand under Justin's jaw, forcing it open wider, getting another rush of power from the whimper this produced. He felt like he was being swallowed whole and the thought of his come never hitting Justin's taste buds but sliding, instead, directly down the back of his throat caused him to pump hard in and out of Justin's lips before reining himself in again. 

"Beautiful," he crooned, "fucking amazing, Justin, God!"

Justin's eyes had closed, but Brain's endearments opened them again and when he looked up at Brian, his cheeks hollowing around the strong suction he was producing, Brian thought it looked as if his eyes were welling with tears. He backed off slightly, wanting only to clear Justin's windpipe, but the boy shook his head firmly and whimpered again. He wanted to be fed more, to be compelled to take everything Brian had to give.

If he were capable of uttering the words that sprang to mind while watching Justin at this moment, he would have said them. No, he would have screamed them through the roof and into the humid summer night. Instead, he locked eyes with Justin, his _partner_ , and spoke volumes with his stillness.

Together for one long moment, they held their respective positions, Justin on his knees maintaining an exquisite vapor lock on his lover's cock, Brain gazing down at him in gratitude and devotion. Justin's breathing was heavy and labored around Brian's cock and Brian knew it was time- for both of them. He nodded almost imperceptibly and Justin moaned loudly, sending a shockwave through Brian's body.

Suddenly, like a film restarted in the middle, they began moving again. Justin's head bobbed rapidly up and down the length of Brian's dick, and Brian's hips rocked in synchronization with the rhythmic pace he set. Justin's hand dropped his own member and began a stroking cadence that would bring him off quickly.

The shower stall overflowed with their sounds. Sighs, moans, gasps, cries and Justin's name floated though the air like rich musical chords.

Justin came first, shuddering hard and aiming towards Brian's flexing thigh, the vibration of his grunts and muffled howls pulsing into Brian's balls. Seconds later, feeling the thick semen splatter his leg, Brian gave in with a guttural shout, filling Justin's throat with shot after shot of his own salty fluid. Justin swallowed reflexively, not wanting to lose a drop, leaving Brian drained and quivering.

Brian's knees finally gave out and with Justin's help, he slid down the wall to sit in the floor, his head thrown back, panting hard.

"Brian, my god," Justin groaned, "holy fuck." He slid closer and climbed between Brian's thighs, needing to be enveloped in the man's long muscled arms.

Brian could only respond with a voiceless nod, tightening his hold on Justin. 

Nestled together as the water grew cooler, they drifted comfortably on the sound of each other's heartbeats.


End file.
